FusionFall & The Adventures of Tickles Closearx
by TicklesClosearx
Summary: After being sent to the Future by Dexter. Tickles Closearx must find his friends, Grey and Jr, and find away to fight Lord Fuse the ruler of Planet Fusion. This story follows Tickles, Grey and Jr as they go throughout there journey in FusionFall.
1. Prologue

_**FusionFall & The Adventures of Tickles Closearx!**_

_**Prologue**_

**Sometime in The Past**

Dexter: Now you three are going into the Future to see what great inventions I created there right?

Tickles: Yes!

Grey: We also want to see a movie coming out soon but yeah I guess it's our main purpose.

Jr: Why can't we all just wait for it to come out!

Tickles: IT'S THE GREATEST MOVIE EVER JR! You can't just wait for that stuff.

Jr: Fine.

Dexter: Alright then let's get this under way. Now the Time Machine is working up to 99.9% today because I also have my refrigerator running.

Tickles: Okay.

Grey: I guess.

Jr: Just get on with it.

Dexter: Okay I'm ready to transport you all in 3…. 2…. 1…. GO! TIME MACHINE GO!

There was a loud BOOM! And then smoke and fire filled the room…

Dexter: MY REFRIGERATOR!

Tickles: Who cares about that were still stuck in here with a fire going on!

Dexter: Oh yes. I'll open the door then.

Just when he was about to open the door there was a loud explosion, the time machine turned on and we were all knocked against random objects we were all then covered with fire and then knocked out… but then just as all that happened the Time Machine brightened and there was a big flash of light and…

_**End of Prologue**_


	2. Survivor

_**The Future Saga**_

_**Tickles Story, A Players Story**_

_**1: Survivor**_

_**Sometime in The Future**_

Tickles: Where am I?

_: You are in The Future year… wait you don't know where you are?

Tickles: No, why?

_: Man how many did Dexter send?

Tickles: What are you?

_: Answer this were you in Dexter's lab before you came here?

Tickles: Yes, why?

_: Ben! Come here it's another one of them Past kids.

Ben: Another? How many did they send?

_: I don't know. Hey kid how many of you are there.

Tickles: Well there's supposed to be 3 of us.

_: That must be all of you then.

Ben: Yeah two other people came here awhile ago but didn't tell us anything but Numbuh 5 and I had to go back to our duties.

Numbuh 5: So here's a gun… And here's your new job! Fight those Fusion Spawns!

Tickles: Fusion what… WAH! THOSE THINGS OUR HUGE!

Numbuh 5: Yeah they got grouped together and became daddy Spawns!

Tickles: HOW DO I BEAT IT!

Numbuh 5: With the gun stupid head just press the button!

Tickles: Okay! FIRE!

The gun fired rapidly and barely scratched them but then Ben and Numbuh 5 joined in… Ben transformed into some weird alien thing Numbuh 5 used her gun and I used my gun as well. We all ended up defeating the spawns and after that we went to a person called Numbuh 2.

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 2 this is Tickles we need you to take for a little while.

Numbuh 2: Okay, come on kid were going to a Fusion Portal!

We went to what he called a Fusion Portal and found Dexter there!

Dexter: Ah Tickles you're back! Sorry about what happened; during the fire the Time Machine transported you and your friends here but I was able to get out just in time, after that I rebuilt my lab. I rebuilt the Time Machine but not knowing what your time was didn't help so I waited and then finally HE arrived.

Tickles: Who's he…

There was loud boom and a earthquake and all of a sudden there was this green goop everywhere we were then forced to teleport into the Fusion Portal…

Tickles: Where are we?

Dexter: This is a Fusion Lair where Fusions are said to live it is said if we beat certain Fusions we can get Nanos, which are little tiny versions of us CN Characters.

Tickles: Interesting…

Numbuh 2: Sorry but I have to go get the scamper there's an exit up ahead and then there's the one right here I can wire this one to take me to my ship but it can only teleport me you guys are going to have take the exit ahead.

Tickles: Okay let's go…

Dexter: Continuing our conversation from earlier, HE is Lord Fuse the leader of the Fusions and…

_: GRRRRAAAWWWW!

Tickles: What was that?

Dexter: I believe that is a Fusion!

_: GRAAAAWWWWWW!

Tickles: It's getting closer!

Dexter: I know…

_: GRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWW!

Tickles: It's a Fusion….

Dexter: Buttercup!

Tickles: What?

Dexter: Fusions take on forms of our selves to help deceive us.

Tickles: But…

Dexter: Less talking more fighting!

Tickles: FIRE!

Dexter: FIRE!

We both fired and the Fusion started to shrink until…

Fusion Buttercup: RRRRRrrraaaww.

Dexter: Now you take the nano and let's go.

Tickles: But why don't you want it.

Dexter: I don't need it just go!

We escaped the lair only to find a monster on the other side.

Tickles: That is…

Dexter: Doesn't matter you get across the bridged I'll hold him off…

Tickles: But my nano has a stun power it can stun it and…

Dexter: GO!

Tickles: OKAY!

I crossed the bridged and then there was a loud BOOM! And another earthquake and then the building Dexter was on started to sink…. And it started to sink faster and faster until… the Building and Dexter were gone…

A few hours after all this…

Tickles: So is there a Future me here or is he real cause in a movie I saw even though I left my other self was still living my life and…

Numbuh 2: Yes, there is another you okay now shut up were almost there… Huh who's that?

_: Don't move! Now Tickles look at this pen…

Tickles: Who are you?

_: No one just look at the pen and forget all about Grey and Jr being alive. Forget all about Grey, and Jr being alive….

Tickles: Forget about Grey and Jr being alive … Forget about Grey and Jr being alive…

_: Now you well go to sleep and wake up at Sector V. and not remember me or anything about me once I leave… now sleep!

Tickles: Sleep.

Numbuh 2: Who are you?

_: You well forget all about me. GOODBYE! Teleport!

** End of 1**


	3. Monsters & Fusions

_**2: Monsters & Fusions**_

_**Sector V. The Future**_

Tickles: Got to get to Numbuh 2 before time runs out!

Numbuh 2: Good job for a first mission, by the way sorry about Grey and Jr. I'm sure they were great pals.

Tickles: Yeah they were… what about the next mission?

Numbuh 2: Next mission is to defeat 40 Fusion Spawns in the neighborhood. Be careful though if all 40 of them get in one place they become Mommy Spawns!

Tickles: Okay.

I found one but it ran away then I found 9 more then they ran away and then I found 30 of them and they all ran away to this little house and then all of a sudden they all formed together into… a Mommy Spawn…

Mommy Spawn: GRAAAAWWWW!

Tickles: FIRE! Rapid blaster X3 and Nano Buttercup stun it just for the laughs!

Mommy Spawn: NOO!

They all disbanded into regular spawns so I defeated about 10 of them when they started to reform into a Daddy Spawn!

Daddy Spawn: GRAAAWWW!

Tickles: FIRE! X2 and Nano Buttercup do your thing!

They separated again and I got 20 more of them they started to reform but there weren't enough of them and they got stunk in forming position and I killed the last of them

Numbuh 2: Good job now go to Candy Cove and defeat Fusion Numbuh 5 of course her nano isn't there though…

Tickles: How do you know?

Numbuh 2: My FusionPod Nano told me.

Tickles: I want one!

Numbuh 2: You can have this one once you beat Numbuh 5's Fusion besides I have the FusionPod Ultra now.

Tickles: Fine I'll go beat her.

I went to Candy Cove's Fusion Portal and entered only to find...

Tickles: Empty!

_: GGRRAAAWWWW!

Tickles: Huh?

_: GRRRAAAWWW!

Tickles: What, who are you?

_: I am The Past Fusion Numbuh 2 and I am here to destroy you!

Tickles: But how are you here!

Fusion Numbuh 2: Our leader built us Time Machines.

Tickles: But why are you at level10!

Fusion Numbuh 2: Because we have these Super Badges.

Tickles: Umm where is it at?

Fusion Numbuh 2: Right here on my leg all of ours are in different places and…

Tickles: FIRE!

Fusion Numbuh 2: FIRE X5!

Tickles: WHAT!

Fusion Numbuh 2: Have you ever been resurrected before by Grim?

Tickles: No why?

Fusion Numbuh 2: Oh well you're just about to.

Tickles: Why do you say…?

Fusion Numbuh 2: BLAST!

I woke up in Candy Cove outside the Fusion portal…

Tickles: Ugh I have to find a plan to get rid of that Super Badge… I know!

I went inside the lair found Fusion Numbuh 2 and…

Tickles: FIRE!

Fusion Numbuh 2: MISSED ME…?

Tickles: FIRE X4

Fusion Numbuh 2: What… hey that was Super Badge and oh crap…

His level dropped by 9 and…

Tickles: FIRE X5

Fusion Numbuh 2: NO!

Tickles: YES! I WIN!

I then left and went to Fusion Numbuh 2 who gave me his FusionPod Nano and gave me two new Nano missions!

Tickles: Next stop Nano Time X2!

_**End of 2**_


	4. Nano Time X2

_**3: Nano Time X2**_

Numbuh 2: Now remember Tickles these are Fusions Eddy and Eduardo.

Tickles: Okay got it I'll be off to Genius Grove and then to Peach Creek Estates.

Numbuh 2: Okay see ya later then.

I went to Genius Grove found the lair and entered…

_: Ha! You have to beat these Mommy Spawns to get to me!

Tickles: Okay where are they?

_: They are right… here!

Mommy Spawns: GRRRRAAAAWWW!

Tickles: Oh… FIRE X6

One of the Mommy Spawns separated into 40 Spawns I got 10 of them and they formed into a Daddy Spawn…

Mommy Spawn: GRRAAAWWW!

Daddy Spawn: GRRRAAAAWWW!

Tickles: FIRE X7 at both of them!

They both deformed and I got 10 of each of them the Mommy Spawns became Daddy Spawns and the Daddy Spawns were some how able to transform into a new type of Spawn called a Kiddy Spawn.

Kiddy Spawn: Grrrraaawww!

Daddy Spawn: GRRRAAAWWW!

Tickles: FIRE X9 at both of them!

They both deformed again I sucked all of the Kiddy Spawns up and then got some of the Daddy Spawns and they transformed into a Kiddy Spawn.

Kiddy Spawn: Grrrraaawww!

Tickles: Fire X11 at… Huh?

My gun started to glow and then it exploded!

_: Ha your gun exploded because you had it charged to long!

Tickles: Shut up, and who are you anyways?

_: I'm Fusion Eddy.

Tickles: Oh… I guess I'll have to use my fist to fight you and the Spawns.

Fusion Eddy: We can't be hurt by your fist.

Tickles: CRAP! I'll just have to beat these Spawns…

I beat the spawns and…

Tickles: Huh what's this?

FusionPod: This item is a CRATE it holds items.

Tickles: YES! What's in here… a Custard Blaster, YES!

Fusion Eddy: NO!

Tickles: Yes and now… Fire X9!

Fusion Eddy: NO!

Tickles: YES I WIN!

I got Fusion Eddy and then went to Eduardo's Fusion Portal I entered and…

Fusion Eduardo: Hello welcome to my lair in order to get to me you must beat this Don Doom!

Don Doom: GRRAAAAWWWWWW!

Tickles: FIRE X9.9

Fusion Eduardo: Ha it can't be beaten by anything under an X10 and anything above makes your gun explode.

FusionPod: Actually every level his guns gain the ability to with stand X5 higher so his gun can go up to X14 now.

Fusion Eduardo: … Darn it!

Tickles: FIRE X10

Don Doom: GRRRRRRRraaaaawwwww!

Tickles: Now for you Eduardo… FIRE X12

Fusion Eduardo: NO!

Tickles: YES I WIN!

_**End of 3**_


	5. Back to The Past at Last

_**4: Back to the Past at Last**_

After beating Fusion Eduardo I went to Sector V. to talk to Numbuh 2…

Numbuh 2: You are now ready to go back to the Past but first you must beat one Don Doom and one Bad Max then you must give me the items they drop and we well have it ready.

Tickles: Okay I'll go beat them… first the Don Doom…

I went to the Don Dooms secret location and found it…

Don Doom: GRRRAAAAWWW!

Tickles: FIRE X14 I win

I got the item and went to the Bad Maxes location…

Bad Max: GRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!

FusionPod: Bad Max is LVL 5 and can only be defeated by 25 or higher

Tickles: But I can only go up to 24… I guess I have to try… FIRE X25!

My gun started to glow and… it fired! And beat the Bad Max it dropped its item and I went back to Sector V.

Numbuh 2: Good now you can go back to the Past just enter through there.

Tickles: Okay.

I entered and…

Ben: Hey Tickles glad you're here now all you have to do is enter that little swirl like thing and you're in the Past.

Tickles: Okay I'm going in.

I entered the machine and… I was in a deserted place with 2 distant figures my FusionPod Nano said I was in The Past… but where?

Tickles: Where am I?

_: Hey who you!

Tickles: I'm Tickles and you are.

_: I'm GMBob and this is GMJo.

Tickles: What's a GM?

GMBob: Were people who make sure you guys stay out of areas like this but lately the Time Machine has been sending you players here so you get off with a warning but next time you won't be so lucky.

GMJo: And who is this in the mask?

_: I am no one you should worry about I was just in the Time Machine…

GMBob: You look familiar… I think I've seen you before and that's not a good thing… plus you two look kind of chummy too chummy you're both getting a 1 day ban for being to chummy and in the Unknown during the Time Machine break down and during a Unknown Outbreak! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BAN!

GMJo: BAN!

I was knocked out for what seemed like a minute but I woke up in a house in what looked like Sector V. there was a note on my bed saying… "We well meet again."

Tickles: Okay but I don't know who you are so how do I ah oh well.

I then went to do my first mission in The Past and to begin my journey in fighting and finishing off Lord Fuse!

_**End of 4**_


	6. Back to the Past at Last Greys Version

_**Grey's Story, A Explorers Story**_

_**5: Back to the Past at Last (Grey's Version) **_

after the explosion at the Lab, Grey woke up in a strange place… 

_: Please I just need some information…

_: Hey kid who are you and why are you here… wait are you another one of those Past kids how many are there of you another one of you dropped by without giving us any information and…

Grey: Goodbye. TELEPORT TO SECTOR V.!

_: Great yet another one giving us nothing… Hey who are you?

_: I am Tickles.

Grey was then transported somewhere but not Sector V.

Grey: Hey look a mask… I'll just put this on and… huh where am I?

GMBob: You're in the Unknown a place where you shouldn't be!

Grey: Sorry I'll just go… TELEPORT TO SECTOR V.!

Grey teleported to Sector V. and acted like nothing happened…

Grey: Thanks for the Nanos.

Numbuh 2: No problem some kid was just giving me them and I had no use for them so…

Grey: Thanks again.

After Grey got the four Nanos from Numbuh 2 he then went to defeat the Bad Max and the Don Doom…

Grey: SWORD SLASH! X20!

Don Doom: GRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!

Grey: SWORD SLASH X25!

Bad Max: GRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!

Grey got the parts went to Numbuh 2 and gave them to him…

Grey: So can I go in?

Numbuh 2: Sorry someone is in there right now but you can go in about 1 minute.

Grey: Okay…

1 Minute later…

Grey: I'm going in now

Numbuh 2: Okay.

Grey entered…

Ben: Right through there.

Grey entered the Time Machine and…

Grey: This place looks… oh great… it's that place I was at earlier…

GMJo: And who is this guy in the mask?

Grey: I am no one you should worry about I was just in the Time Machine…

GMBob: You look familiar… I think I've seen you before and that's not a good thing… plus you two look kind of chummy too chummy you're both getting a 1 day ban for being to chummy and in the Unknown during the Time Machine break down and during a Unknown Outbreak! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BAN!

GMJo: BAN!

Grey dodged both the bans the other guy, who looked familiar to him, wasn't so lucky…

Grey: What the heck you're banning us for being chummy and in a place in the Unknown during a Time Machine malfunction?

GMBob: So!

Grey: You know what I think; I think you guys are a bunch of… TELEPORT TO SECTOR V. with Stranger on the ground!

GMBob: NO! BAN!

It barely missed Grey… and Grey teleported successfully to Sector V.

Grey then rented a house for a little while to rest the poor banned fellow and to rest… Grey then went to sleep on the bed… when he woke up he suddenly remembered why he looked familiar, because that was Tickles, the Tickles Closearx he had been looking for sense he got there, and he had finally found him… but the only problem was the GMs had apparently started knocking on peoples doors looking for me luckily they weren't looking for Tickles. Grey then left the house to go to Peach Creek Commons and to possibly find the one person who could help him fight the GM… the Explorers.

_**End of 5**_


	7. Jr Man of Mystery

_**Jr's Story, A Mixed Story**_

_**6: Jr. The Man of Mystery**_

After the explosion at Dexter's lab Jr finds himself in a strange place in the Future…

Jr: Where am I?

_: You are in Tech Square and…

Jr: Sorry I got to go see ya! Teleporter to Sector V

_: Please I just need some information…

Jr went to Sector V. and then went to the Time Machine… because Jr had already obtained the Nanos in his present time…

Numbuh 2: Okay go on in.

Ben: Just go through there and…

Jr went to the Past and was somehow already acquired with the rest of the Nanos! However when Jr got there he was in the Unknown…

GMBob: Who are you?

Jr: I am Jr.

GMBob: Well do you know you're not supposed to be in the Unknown sense there has been a Time Machine Malfunction I'll let you go but… Hey you have all 36 Nanos! That's impossible for a Past person therefore I well ban you…

Jr: I am here because I want to become a GM to stop the Explorers…

GMBob: Oh then come right this way to the GM HQ.

They went to the GM HQ and got Jr signed up to become a GM

Jr: No then what rank am I?

GMBob: You are rank 100 out of 1.

Jr: What rank are you?

GMBob: The best rank, 1.

Jr: Well then how do I get that rank?

GMBob: You have to do work around do missions for us and patrol the Unknown.

Jr: Fine, I'll patrol the Unknown, Teleporter to the Unknown.

Jr patrolled the Unknown for hours until finally he came across something he had been looking for, forever… the Explorer HQ, which of course was surrendered by an Invisible Wall, after finding this the he reported to the GMs.

Jr: I have found the Explorer HQ.

GMBob: Oh good job but we found it a while ago the only problem is its continuous location change, but because of that you are now a rank 1.

Jr: YES! Thank you.

After this Jr got a new weapon called the Digger and dug right next to the IW protecting the Explorer HQ and dug right under it then back up… Jr had just successfully gotten into the Explorer HQ. Jr entered the base and found someone there.

John: Hey! Who are you?

Jr: I'm here to join the Explorers.

John: Oh, okay. Good job getting in by the way.

Jr: Thanks.

After joining Jr then went to join FusionFall's Army as everyone did after getting to the Past, and after that he became a top level Explorer and then went out to look for Grey and Tickles. Grey would probably become an Explorer, and Tickles would probably be apart of the FF Army so I just need to look for them in those places.

_**End of 6**_


	8. Tickles & The Weird Guys in Peach Creek

_**Tickles Story Continued**_

_**7: Tickles and The Weird Guys in Peach Creek**_

Tickles: Numbuh 2 where's my next mission at?

Numbuh 2: Your next and last mission is to go to the Peach Creek Commons and talk to Edd then you can go fight Fusion Edd and get his nano.

Tickles then went to Peach Creek Commons to talk to Edd and get his 8th nano, he already go his others, and to beat Fusion Edd.

Tickles: Okay Edd here are the missions now give me the mission.

Edd: Fine here you go.

Me: Thanks TO THE PEACH CREEK INFECTED ZONE!

Tickles walked towards the exit only to find a group of people standing guard.

Tickles: Can you guys move!

_: NO!

Tickles: Why not!

_: Were discussing top secret information now MOVE!

Tickles: HEY! BUT THAT'S THE ONLY EXIT!

_: SO! GET LOST!

Tickles: Ugh fine…

Tickles waited for a few hours and then they finally moved somewhere else.

Tickles: Finally… WHAT!

Just then 3 guys came and started blocking the way.

_: This area is blocked if you want to leave take a Scamper or a Monkey.

Tickles: But where I'm going I can't use a Scamper.

_: Then take this and leave!

Tickles: THANKS! (Grey and Jr use to have one of these they call it a Teleporter… I wonder if it reply's to the same commands?) TELEPORTER TO PEACH CREEK INFECTED ZONE!

_: Hey how do you know how to work it without reading the instructions?

WARP!

Tickles warped into the Infected Zone found the lair and found Fusion Edd.

Tickles: FIRE X 35!

Fusion Edd: PROTECT!

Tickles: What?

Fusion Edd: The higher the level a Fusion the better attacks he gets however I'm not much of an attacker so I get defense!

Tickles: (How do I defeat him when he can shield? I KNOW!) NANO BUTTERCUP STUN!

Fusion Edd: WHAT NO!

Tickles: FIRE X35

I got the nano and left… went back to Peach Creek Commons by Teleporter and…

_: YOU! You're back finally we need to talk to you! You're coming to the GM HQ!

Tickles: But why?

_: You knew how to use that top secret weapon without any help were taking you into questioning.

5 Minutes ago, after Tickles left…

GMKid: HE KNEW HOW TO USE IT! HOW! IT JUST CAME OUT TODAY!

GMChild: I don't know but well just have to see he has to come here some time, everyone does.

Present…

Tickles: But why can't I just answer it here?

_: Because you seem to also have already had a run in with the GMs, didn't you see you're sign.

Tickles: No I didn't.

_: Well apparently other people did like the group that was here earlier so they called us, we didn't care until we found out you could use it already. Now come on were going to the HQ.

_**End of 7**_


	9. All Revealed Except Some stuff

_**Grey's Story Continued**_

_**8: All Revealed… Except Some stuff**_

_: Who are you?

Grey: Don't you remember it's me John, its GREY!

John: OH! Grey! Man what happened…

Grey: Long story tell you later for now we need to find Tickles he was just taken by the GMs.

John: Oh you're brother.

Grey: Yes.

John: Okay then SCAMPEE AWAY!

Grey: What?

John: It's the Explorer's Scamper! AWAY! TO GM HQ!

They arrived at the HQ…

John: Now here's your old GM Outfit… and here's mine. Now let's go get Tickles oh yeah and in case anything happens… here's you're Nanos back.

Grey: Thanks now let's go.

They walked through all 100 floors and found Tickles in the back room…

Grey: Tickles it's me we need to go.

Tickles: No, I must stay here, I must become a GM.

Grey: What why what did they do!

Tickles: Nothing I chose this on my own free will.

John: It's a new weapon they're working on to brainwash people.

Grey: How do we stop it?

John: We pour water on his face like so…

Tickles: WHAT WHERE AM I!

Grey: Shh! Not so loud. You're in the GM HQ.

Tickles: Grey you're here I thought you died in the explosion.

Grey: Nope it'll take more then that to kill me.

Tickles: Should have known.

Grey: Now come on before something happens.

They got all the way to the SCAMPEE Entrance when…

_: Stop right there Grey WolfFang.

Grey: GMBob, so you finally remembered

GMBob: Yes I remembered after you wiped my memory of you before you left for the Future.

Grey: Well it's too bad I have to go now so see ya!

GMBob: Not without doing this! GO BAN GUN!

Grey: You missed me you know right oh crap, Tickles!

Tickles: What oh crap that ban's for me…

Tickles then was banned and then he fell back... into a Fusion Lair… where no one could get him out of…

Grey: Oh CRAP!

_**End of 8**_


	10. Jr & Grey

_**Jr's Story Continued**_

_**9: Jr & Grey**_

After searching endlessly for Grey and Tickles, Jr decides to go to the Explorers HQ to get an update.

Jr: So George anything new?

George: Yes actually John reported that he and Grey were going to come back here.

Jr: Okay thanks! TELEPORT TO EXPLORER HQ SCAMPEE LOADING AND UNLOADING AREA!

Just as he teleported the arrived in the area and…

Jr: GREY! I found you…

Grey: Hey Jr.

Jr: What happened?

Grey: We found Tickles but… Well he fell into a Fusion Lair after getting banned…

Jr: Oh well then what now?

Grey: I don't know…

Jr: I got a job as a GM I could use it to my advantage and find him?

Grey: You can do that?

Jr: Yeah!

Grey: DO IT!

Jr: Okay, Okay!

Jr got in his uniform and went to the GM HQ…

Jr: GMBob can I see the records for a "Tickles Closearx"?

GMBob: Sure GMJr.

Jr: Thank you.

It said he was located… in nowhere?

Jr: Umm I'm sorry GMBob but where is he located at?

GMBob: He isn't located anywhere, he's gone.

Jr: Oh… goodbye.

Jr went back to the Explorer HQ…

Jr: They said he isn't here anymore.

Grey: Oh. Then I don't know what to do now.

Jr: Neither do I but I guess we could go fight Fuse?

Grey: And finally end this war… sure I got my 36 Nanos.

Jr: And I got mine.

Grey: Then Tickles Closearx Jr let's go fight Fuse!

And so Grey WolfFang and Tickles Closearx Jr went to fight Fuse

Meanwhile…

Lord Fuse: Welcome to your new home Fusion _!

_: Thank you Lord Fuse it's nice to finally have a home again.

_**End of 9**_


	11. Whatever Happened to Tickles?

_**Tickles Story Continued**_

_**10: What ever happened to Tickles?**_

Lord Fuse: Welcome to your new home Fusion Tickles!

Tickles: Thank you Lord Fuse it's nice to finally have a home again.

1 Minute Before Tickles Fell…

Tickles: … oh crap!

Tickles then fell into a Fusion Lair where a Fusion found him and sent him to Lord Fuse the leader of the Fusions.

Lord Fuse: Turn him into a Fusion just like the rest.

_: Yes Sir!

Tickles was then turned into a Fusion…

Lord Fuse: Your first assignment is to get rid of these 2, they got by Grey and Jr and they have been beating my Fusions and getting Nanos for the past day and I want them gone!

Tickles: (Grey and Jr!) Yes sir.

Tickles went to find Grey and Jr in a Fusion Lair…

Grey: Where's this Fusion that's suppose to be here?

Jr: I don't know but I think that might be him…

Tickles: GRRAAAAWWWW!

Jr: Yup it's Fusion… Tickles!

Tickles: Hello Jr, Grey.

Grey: What happened?

Tickles: Lord Fuse turned me into a Fusion.

Jr: Interesting… that means you can let us in his lair!

Tickles: YEAH!

Jr: We can all beat Fuse! And finally live together again.

Grey: That's a great plan Jr!

Tickles: Yes let's do that… the only problem is this chapters way to small we have to make it bigger!

Grey: How!

Jr: By putting 20 million spaces?

Tickles: No! We fight Fusions!

Tickles, Grey and Jr went to Fusion Samurai Jack's Lair to beat him…

Tickles: Hey Jack were here to beat you.

Fusion Jack: Fusion Tickles what are you… never mind that ATTACK!

Tickles, Grey, & Jr: FIRE, SLASH & BLAST X100

Fusion Jack: NO!

Everyone: WE WIN!

After beating Jack they went to Fusion Tetrax's Lair

Tickles: Fusion whatever your name is, DIE! WITH ALL OUR POWERS COMBINED!

Everyone: X100!

Fusion Tetrax: NO!

Everyone: WE WIN!

Tickles: Now for Fuse.

Grey: Lord Fuse is going down!

Jr: No let's go!

And so they left for Fuse's Lair.

Lord Fuse: I know Fusion Tickles is working against us and I'll let him think he's won, but next chapter he's going to lose!

_**End of 10**_


	12. The Final Chapter & Epilogue

_**Everyone's Story**_

_**11: The Final Chapter & Epilogue**_

Tickles: Hey Fuse I want in I brought prisoners.

Lord Fuse: Okay!

Tickles: Here they are…

Lord Fuse: Great. Now put this on them…

Tickles: Ah no…

Lord Fuse: Why not?

Tickles: Because ATTACK!

Lord Fuse: GO! HYPER GUN X999

Everyone: FIREX9999

And Fuse vanished without a trace…

They then went to the GM HQ and…

GMBob: Good job Jr, Grey, and Tickles! You guys beat Lord Fuse and look the planet is leaving our planet and spitting out the moon! As a reward you all get a Fuse Hurricane Breaker gun!

They then left for the Explorers HQ…

John: You guys did great defeating Fuse is the best thing ever! We can explore in peace, rename the Lairs and a hole lot of other stuff maybe now we can Explore freely now.

Grey: Tickles, you go to Dexter.

Tickles: Okay!

Tickles went to Dexter in places we didn't mention for some reason…

Dexter: Congratulations on beating Fuse now I can create new inventions again.

And so Tickles, Grey, and Jr got awards for beating Fuse… Yeah.

_**Epilogue**_

Tickles became an Explorer after training to become one.

Jr became a great GM Leader and became an Explorer as well.

Grey: Became the leader of the Explorers.

Tickles, Jr, and Grey then went on to have a happy life after somehow making a living out of this and stuff after all this they decided to adapt a kid 20 years later named Iron.

Tickles, Jr and Grey all became great people and then some…

Dexter invented great things and is still alive today.

Everyone else who I didn't mention also lived happily without Fuse.

And so Tickles, Grey, and Jr lived happily and Fuse never came back again… OR DID HE?

_**THE END**_


End file.
